No Looking Back
by anny385
Summary: Tony leaves after Better Angels


Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me. Please don't sue because I have no money.

No Looking Back

After loosing point in the case that he should have been point because he was Senior Field Agent. Which meant that when Gibbs was gone he was in charge not McGee. I could see if he and Gibbs were gone and he would be in charge. Maybe it was because Gibbs didn't need him anymore. After all he was glad that McGee got invited to see The President and didn't even get in trouble with loosing his job. If he had done the same thing than Gibbs would yell at him and so would Vance and he probably would have been fired even if he were the one who got invited to see The President. He knew that when Gibbs was gone to Mexico and McGee was his Senior Field Agent he didn't give him all of the stuff that he did as SFA.

Was it Gibbs way of telling him to leave? He sat there at his desk looking at his computer. He had to choose what to do. Should he stay, or should he leave? Somedays when he had come in he had seen Gibbs and McGee talking and Gibbs was nice to McGee in public, which he was never with him. What made him so bad that nobody liked him? His mother sometimes couldn't stand to be with him. The only time that she could handle to be with him was to take him to the movies. His father never wanted to be around him after all he left him in a hotel room for two days by himself, taken to boarding schools and to camps. He hardly spent anytime with his father. Of course now his father was trying to make up for lost time, but he wondered if it was a little too late.

He turned to his computer and typed up his resignation letter. He stared at it to make sure that it had the right wording and what he wanted to say. He printed it and then signed it. Then he made his way towards the stairs and up to the top level. He waited to be called in and then walked inside.

"How can I help you, Agent DiNozzo?"

"I need to quit and this is my resignation letter." He walked up to the desk and handed it to him.

Vance read it and then looked at Tony.

"Are you sure this is what you want to do this?"

"Yes."

"What if I said that you could still be in NCIS and all you need to do is Transfer?"

"Really?"

"I have a Team Leader position in San Diego."

"Wow. I'll take it."

"Good. I'll tear this up." Vance said as he ripped the paper apart and put it into his trash.

"Thank you, Sir."

"You're Welcome."

"I'll call them and ask when they want you there. You should start packing and getting everything ready in case. I'll call you later today."

"Thank you, Sir." Tony said as he shook Vance's hand.

Tony turned and made his way towards his desk. He sat down and started to open his desk and empty it out. He had put the things that he wanted into his backpack and the one's that he didn't want into the trash. After making sure that everything was empty except a few pens, other office supplies and of course Gibbs's medals. He would put them on Gibbs's desk when he actually left. He didn't need Gibbs's attitude right now. It was the reason why he was leaving.

Just too much stuff has happened. First he thought he would leave after Gibbs came back from Mexico and dumped his things and then how Ziva and McGee treated him after Gibbs came back. He knew that they had missed Gibbs, but so had he. He had missed what he thought of a father figure leaving him. He had to pick up the pieces when Gibbs left and be the strong one while everyone else was floundering. When Gibbs came back he thought of leaving, but Gibbs still didn't have his memory back and so he stayed. He stayed even after Gibbs left him out of that op in Domino. Gibbs said he didn't want to tell anybody else about it. Gibbs and he had been together as a team for a long time and he could act and pretend. He's been doing it since he was a little kid and he did it while on Gibbs's team. He pretended that the words that Gibbs, McGee, or Ziva threw at him didn't hurt. He pretended that him being excluded from the team party didn't hurt.

He turned the computer off and looked around. He then got up and picked up his bag and walked out of the bullpen and into the elevator. He sighed as he made his way towards his car and then drove away. He made his way towards a storage place. He would bring some stuff over there. He also brought some boxes. He wondered what he was going to do with his piano. It was too big to put into storage. He made his way towards the restaurant and picked up some food and made his way home. While eating he looked around wondering where he should start. After eating he put it into the trash. He packed his books and DVD's in one box. He really didn't have that much kitchen stuff and it would fit into another box.

He had stopped when his cell phone rang. "DiNozzo."

"I just talked to the people in San Diego. They want you there next week. You don't have to come in and will have time off to pack and get your apartment in order."

"Thank you, Sir."

He had called one of his frat brothers and he would be there tomorrow to get the piano and he was glad that it was going to someone who would take care of it.

The day before he left he made his way towards NCIS and opened his desk. He got out Gibbs's metal box and put it on his desk. He then took the key and laid it on the top of the box. He sighed and looked around. He remembered the first time that he had seen the orange walls. He would miss this, but it was time to go. He wasn't needed here anymore. Gibbs wanted McGee as SFA and he didn't want to be around to watch the two interact anymore. He looked around his eyes stopping at Gibbs empty desk and then looked away. He had some good times here, but also some bad times too. He blinked and then turned away. He was leaving and there was no turning back. He made his way towards his car that he had given to Jimmy Palmer. After Gibbs went to Mexico he and Jimmy Palmer had became friends and had continued that friendship even after Gibbs came back. He got into the passenger seat and nodded to Jimmy to leave. They made their way towards the airport. He Thanked Jimmy for being a good friend and he would keep in touch with him when he got a place and phone. He opened the door and got his things and made his way into the airport. He didn't even look back as he made his way inside.

The End


End file.
